Rebels Without Causes
by Fly and Crow
Summary: At times like these, they aren't the Young Avengers and the Runaways. They're just a bunch of kids enjoying life while they still can. -drabble collection in the works; canon pairings-
1. Bets & Beaus

At some point or other, Teddy and Xavin decide to spar. They keep it limited to strength and stretchability, with maybe a bit of flight now and then, but even then the two of them are a barely contained explosion waiting to spread. Regardless, it is obvious the both of them are enjoying this: they are sweating and panting and laughing boisterously, and when it is Xavin who laughs without it sounding smug or forced, that proves it.

On the sidelines, Tommy and Chase have started a small betting pool on who will win. Chase has his money on Teddy, seeing how Xavin will never get over the fact that the shapeshifter is the destined emperor and savior of their race, and far be it from a humble servant to make her master look bad. Tommy, on the other hand, is very certain that Teddy's size is compensation for something. At least, that is what he says – his choice, as are many of his choices, is meant to provoke annoyance.

Kate is the first to drop some money into the hat – literally, they use Chase's old red Dodgers cap fresh off his head – in loyal support of her teammate. Moments later, most of the others join in as well. Soon the only ones not participating are Nico and Billy, who are too deep in discussion to notice the ruckus that is only a half of the room away.

Eventually, they break in different directions. Nico follows Victor's beckoning hand and takes a seat next to him. Billy crosses the room to where Karolina is sitting on the sidelines as an unofficial referee. By now, she has a slightly exasperated look on her face. He is about to ask why when she points back at the duel. He follows her lead in time to see Teddy suddenly tackle his smaller opponent like a linebacker. In a completely dramatic and unnecessary manner.

He blinks. "Uh … what are they doing?"

"Showing off," Karolina answers with a huff. Billy sees her point as Xavin demonstrates that it is indeed possible to stick someone in a three and a half nelson.

"Honestly," the Majesdanian complains, as Teddy chucks Xavin like a shot put towards the nearest wall, "sometimes Xavin can be such a _guy_ … !"

Billy watches her call up a buffer for Xavin to bounce off, leaving the building unharmed. "I don't know. I think I'd still give them points for trying."

Karolina hums in an uncommitted manner while Teddy goes flying toward the ceiling. Seconds before impact a shield of blue light catches him and keeps the hideout from gaining a new skylight. "Ooh, nice one."

"Thanks." And Teddy drops back down with every intention to belly flop on his opponent. "How long do you think it'll take them to wrap this up?"

"Not soon enough. You want to get that one, or shall I?"

"Ladies first."

As Xavin saves herself from gaining a new impression by stretching herself to bend with the force, a shimmering barrier saves the floor from a similar fate. Teddy barely bounces off before Xavin is lunging full-force at his chest. No one really notices – or cares – as light continues to flash here and there if only to ensure the Runaways still have a place to sleep at night once all of this is done with.

"… Okay, I admit," Karolina speaks up again, "they're almost kinda cute when they try so hard to be impressive. If I _were_ into this sort of thing, anyway."

"You aren't?"

"Sweetie, I'm into girls. Girls don't need to be macho to prove themselves."

"And does Xavin know that?" Billy can't help asking. But Karolina only turns to face him and smiles kindly with her answer.

"She does, but like everything else Earthly, she just needs constant reminders."

Their moment of distraction is all it takes for one out of many crumbs of concrete to whack Billy in his headband. It doesn't stop it from hurting.

"… Could you remind her now?" He manages to not sound like he's pleading. It doesn't matter, because she has on that "oh for the love of" face.

Suddenly the room is a wash of iridescent rainbow that crashes straight into the brawling duo. It does not knock either one into the air, instead gripping them firmly by the back of their shirts, separating them one from the other, and then firmly dropping them to the ground.

"Are we done?" is all she asks.

Both Teddy and Xavin take one look at her and meekly stay put. Off to the side, Tommy and Chase have twin looks of shocked dismay. Cassie is choking on a laugh. Eli has slapped a hand over his face in exasperation.

"I win!" Molly cheers, already wearing the red cap with notes and coins crammed down her pockets.


	2. Cereal

Maybe it has something to do with the fact that both of them are older brothers, but Molly finds Eli and Billy to be the best babysitters she's had yet. Or maybe not. At the very least, they aren't all awkward about hanging out with her and Klara like the other Young Avengers are, or as her own team used to be. They seem almost natural with the whole "keeping an eye on" thing whenever Chase needs to find himself a job, or groceries need to get shopped, or crazy weird bad guys show up that neither of them are allowed to help with.

When she is running down the produce aisle of the supermarket while pulling an astonished Klara behind her, Eli gets incredibly bossy. He is constantly hollering after them to stay right where he can see them at all times, and no, Molly is _not_ allowed to let go of Klara's hand at any point. He's kind of like a mom when he acts like that – an angry mom with no sense of fun.

Billy, on the other hand, is a lot more relaxed and fun to hang out with. He is one those few who not only remembers how powerful Molly and Klara can be, but is also confident in, firstly, their ability to take care of themselves, and secondly, his own ability to step in when they can't. The only time he looks a little uncertain is when Klara suspects exactly what kind of relationship he has with Teddy, and the softy that he is isn't ready to tell her yet.

But no matter how cool he is to hang with, Billy is a party pooper. Not only is he experienced enough with handling kids to be "fun" in their books, he also knows how to say "no" and stick to his "no" without resorting to yelling. Ever. And with her being twelve years old now, even Molly thinks tantrums are way beneath her. Begging, though – that _never_ gets old.

"No, Molly," he repeats, his hand moving automatically to remove the offending item and put it back. She is equally as quick to grab that box and chase him with it.

"Come on, man! Just _once_! Please?"

"Sorry," he answers, "but you were there when Nico gave the order. It's not my job to deal with either of you girls on a sugar-high, and Vic and Chase won't forgive me if _they_ have to."

"But-!"

"You're not shaking this mountain, Princess," Billy teases, lightening what would otherwise be a stern refusal. "Here, I'll buy a choice of candy for each of you. But that's my only offer, and is good until we pay at the counter."

The extended compromise works on one of them, and a packet of gummi bears is added to the cart without protest. Lagging behind, Molly can't help a soft whine of disappointment as a hand tugs the box out of her slackened grip. She thinks maybe she should just go pick out something with chocolate in it – maybe it will be _almost_ the same …

Then she looks up and sees that Eli has not put the box back. Instead he is staring wistfully at those beautiful big blue words. His grip squeezes a little tighter, enough to crinkle the cardboard by just a little. Molly knows she recognizes that vulnerable look in his eyes, and somewhere inside her something dances a gleeful jig.

Because no matter how fun Billy is as a playmate, he can be a bit of a meanie when it comes to buying the really good stuff.

And because no matter how bossy and angry Eli can be as someone who keeps an eye on them, he has these moments where he is seriously cool.

Like now.

Like hours later, past their expected bedtime, when it's just them: her, him, Klara, three bowls, three spoons, the opened box of Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs, and enough full cream milk to feed a starving cohort of kittens.

Molly sits on the counter – something Nico would never let her do – and Klara is prim and proper on one of the bar stools. At least, she used to be. Now that she is lost to a sugar-induced euphoria, it's anyone's guess if she still knows where she is and which year's on the calendar. Eli is behind her, his back leaning against the nearest wall and ready to catch the swaying girl the second she rocks backwards a little too far. And he is shoveling mouthful after mouthful of that wonderful chocolatey goodness almost as fast as her.

"We will never speak of this," he tells the both of them sharply between swallows, jabbing a finger Molly's way for emphasis. "No one must ever know."

Molly's answer is to hum delightedly to herself as she sucks on her spoon. As her belly fills with cold milk and crunchy balls of cereal, life is _awesome_.


	3. Chivalry is dead

They call themselves the YSK2 – the initials for Young Skrull Kill Krew. Initials which, Billy notes, sound awfully similar to a brand of shampoo the last time he checked the internet. His saying that out loud earned him his ninth and tenth punch only half an hour into his company with them.

Admittedly, for a pack of enthusiastic haters of anything green and alien, they are nevertheless resourceful. They don't have Stark Industries' state-of-the-art power dampeners, but the old school inhibitor collar wrapped around his neck – something he thinks he recognizes from one of his comics – is more effective than the handcuffs on his wrists in keeping him from escaping or fighting back. It is also tight enough to make the act of breathing a little difficult, never mind speaking.

Since these teenage bikers captured them, he and Karolina have been detained in separate rooms. The way they talk, they obviously don't know who she is, or the fact that she's also an alien. All they see is an innocent – and seriously hot – blond chick who was undoubtedly led astray by an evil shapeshifter from outer space, bent on taking over the world and maybe eating her heart and laying parasitic eggs in her corpse in the process. As far as they are concerned, they're rescuing a damsel in distress, she should be immensely grateful for it, and there is only one way they expect her to repay them.

But they know who he is. It's part of the price of being known to New York; it means they know _he_ knows he is with a Skrull, and has an active dalliance with that Skrull regardless. For that, they tell him, he is a traitor to all of humanity, and it is their heroic duty to put him down. They're just a little busy deciding whether they should go public with the execution, or drag it out as painfully as possible, catch all of it on tape, and circulate it on ViewTube so nobody can stop them.

The way the one sporting a Mohawk and green "SKK" tattoos growls vulgarities at him and finds every excuse to hit him, Billy suspects he's also a homophobe. Another punch and vulgarity, and he figures he hates mutants as well. Maybe he is a supremacist. Or maybe he is trying really hard to impress his peer group, who merely sit back and watch. The size of their guns is probably a sign of rank among them – has to hurt the ego when you're the only one in the gang with just a pistol.

That doesn't stop the guy from jabbing that pistol at his temple every ten seconds – or twenty, if he forgets – while ranting with an obviously fake Brooklyn accent about how he wants to gut him slow. It is more tiresome than worrying, to sit there helplessly and take this beating while waiting for rescue, and his mind fills itself with thoughts if only to keep him occupied.

As Mohawk sees fit to punch him again, Billy wonders what the real Krew would do to these punks once they find out their good name has been ripped off. As the bald one with the machine gun complains about how much longer they have to wait for the Skrulls to show up, he wonders how severely ticked Teddy and Xavin are going to be when they do.

As the one with the shotgun asks if their leader will let him have a turn with the hot blond chick once he's done with her, Billy wonders how long it will take them to figure out that Karolina doesn't swing that way, and won't appreciate the gesture at all.

His last unasked question is answered in two seconds flat.

First he hears the usually serene and gentle girl shriek something incredibly rude – something he is very certain he has never heard used that way before – at whoever was just talking to her. Then he hears something explode behind the closed door. The three bikers who were watching him are turning, each one hefting up their weapon in readiness to fight. The looks on their faces indicate their belief that their prey has finally arrived.

Then the door disappears. Then bright prismatic light crashes into the room, swallowing the three surprised thugs before spitting them out roughly through the walls. A shotgun, a machine gun and a pistol clatter uselessly to the floor tiles at Billy's feet.

Karolina walks in, glowing with righteous vengeance. Despite himself, there is something about her in that moment he finds so very beautiful. And then, when she gets close enough, he finally sees that her face is contorted in seething anger. He doesn't attempt to speak, his eyes wide and the blood draining from his face as she actually glares at their fallen captors with enough hate to kill.

"Those arrogant, ignorant, perverted …" she growls with every step forward she takes, "egoistical, hypocritical, chauvinistic, cretinous, flatulent, absolutely piggish … _men_ …!"

And then she notices the situation he is in and stops, her anger letting up visibly in both her expression as well as her glow. She powers down, looking very much human again, and her hand reaches to inspect the bruising on his face. She sighs, sounding less furious and more weary, and pats him fondly on the head.

"Don't worry, sweetie, you don't count."

"… Thank you," he answers hoarsely, managing to sound sincere about it as she sets about breaking his restraints one at a time.


	4. Checking it twice

Nico flips the page of her notebook before looking up again. "Something for 'bend'."

"Arch," the Vision answers automatically, "curve, 'take a bow', careen, crouch, curl, double over, droop-"

"Not 'droop'," she interrupts, her pen crossing a black line over the partially written word. "Can't use 'droop'. I already used 'droop' when we fought that homicidal clown with his 'laugh yourself to death' gas." Then she flips the page again. "What do you have for 'break'?"

As the android helpfully lists off a series of words – some she already used, some she realizes she hadn't thought about before – Eli tromps in with four dictionaries per arm.

"I got French, Italian, Norwegian, Danish, Swedish, Spanish, Chinese Simplified and Traditional _and_ German," he informs her. The books are piled up neatly within her reach. "You're lucky I work at a library, you know."

"Thanks, Eli." And Nico puts the notebook down at her side, instead reaching for one of the books and flipping it open. The boy shrugs and sits down, his eyes briefly scanning her hastily scribbled words.

"What's all this for, anyway?" he asks.

"Homework," she answers. The notebook returns to her hand as she scribbles another word down. "This way, hopefully I won't suddenly find myself a sitting duck in battle simply because I ran out of words to use. Vision, double check: have I used 'Popsicle'?"

The Vision doesn't take more than a second: "You have."

"Right …" Another word gets crossed out.

"So how does this work, exactly?"

"First, I make the list. Then I use the words when I have to. Then I cross them out so I'll know. 'Frosty the Snowman'?"

"Not yet."

"Okay."

"Seriously," Eli comments, picking up one of the books himself, "the way things are now, I don't think there are enough words to last you until you're twenty-five."

"… Damn it. Hey." When both of them are looking her way, Nico holds up one of the dictionaries for them to see. "Do either of you know what this word means?" Eli shrugs and the Vision rattles off something, to which she shakes her head and points lower at the graffiti doodled in red. "This one."

"Oh." The Vision shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but that particular character does not appear to be in my database. Perhaps if I use Wi-Fi to download-"

Nico waves her hand, already turning to face the open doorway. "I've got another idea. Tommy, are you still bored?"

"Yep," Tommy answers in the quarter second it took him to show up.

"Right. Go to China, see if you can find out what this word means, and whether or not I can use it in public without embarrassing myself."

Tommy and the book disappear at once.

"You're right, there probably aren't," Nico answers at last, jotting down one more word to her collection. "But it will take me some time to find another way, and until then, I'd like to at least be prepared to do whatever I can, when I can."

"You will be."

This time, Nico looks up. Eli doesn't meet her eyes, the book in his hands apparently that interesting to take his attention.

"You're a good leader," he says anyway. "You'll do okay."

She can hear that he means it, and she finds herself smiling.

"Thanks, Eli," she says for the second time.

Tommy is back, his usually springy hair soaked and dripping.

"Did you fall in the ocean?" she asks lightly.

"Since when does the ocean smell like beer?" Eli contributes with the same light tone. Tommy glares at them both as he grumpily thrusts the stained book back in her hands.

"I don't know how it is said," he tells her in a barely repressed growl, "but I know you probably shouldn't use it. Ever."

"Good to know."

"I got splashed in the face. Repeatedly. And then I was attacked. By an auntie. And I swear, she was too drunk to find her own feet, and she _still_ jumped me …"

"Vision, I think I've already used 'Nothing to see here' and 'Move along'. I've also got 'Go about your business' on standby," Nico carries on with her list. "You got anything that basically means, 'don't care'?"

"Floccinaucinihilipilification."

The next few seconds pass in silence. Tommy is confused enough to turn around slowly – for him, anyway – and walk out of the room without another word. Eli looks like he may have fried a neuron. Or two. The Vision actually manages to appear accomplished.

Nico flips to a brand new page and gets her pen ready. "How do you spell that?"


	5. Define Dancing

In all honesty, Teddy had expected a double date to involve a beach. Probably with Kate and Eli or Tommy. Or maybe both. And someone would be swimming, showing off form and skill. Sun, sea and skin. Instead, here he is, standing on top of a flat roof and looking up into the night sky – black and purple and speckled with stars. And every so often, two streaks of a different kind of light go by.

"Dorrek?"

He catches a hint of ozone from Xavin and the remnants of her full "Torch" form before she lands by his right, a little behind him, with the lightest of taps. Always proving to be the trained imperial soldier, whether she is trying or not.

"Why did you stop?" she asks, the last of her flame fading and the air about her clearing quickly. "Is there something wrong?"

"Hm? No, everything's fine." But Teddy does not turn. He knows it's not polite and definitely not helping ease the royal-servant tension they have between them, but … he just can't look away. As he draws in another breath, he catches another whiff of ozone as Xavin "flames on" again.

"In that case, we should rejoin them-"

"Xavin, wait." And the second she pauses, he continues. "Just stay a moment."

"What is it?"

Teddy hears the wariness – the trained paranoia – in her voice, and he smiles in reassurance. "Nothing's wrong. Really. Just … look."

He does not hear Xavin respond – not even with a sigh – but he senses her following. He hopes she can see what he sees.

Because up there in the sky, Karolina looks like a shooting star: a brilliant wash of gold with a tail of near-white trailing after her as she arcs and twirls and loops about in wild, careless abandon. Billy has come to a point where flying is second nature for him, but his hands are still glowing as he keeps his spell active; silvery blue lines that are less prominent, but are still there, intertwining with the thicker golden streaks.

They are flying alongside one another. Flying together. In the sky, they are dancing.

"Isn't that just beautiful?" he asks quietly. And then he finally turns away – just for a little bit – to look.

Xavin has shifted again. No longer aflame. Not even her birth form as a Skrull. She appears human, but not as the boy he first met and fought, but the girl he first came to know as a friend. Her vulnerable form. Her _true_ form. And he can see in her face, an unguarded emotion he is certain he was wearing only moments ago.

He doesn't comment on it. Instead, he releases his wings to let the other know he is ready. It feels strange, to go back up there. There's that contrast – the angelic with the demonic – that he thinks ruins the picture a little, even if no one else will see it. As long as Billy is keeping the spell going, no one knows they're there. Just the four of them.

"Well," he speaks at last, "if you still want to-"

"Just …" it is that hesitation, if not the change in voice, that brings him pause. "… Just a moment."

Teddy is more than happy to shift again – to do without his wings – and he returns his gaze to the sky. There's a show going on he does not want to miss.


	6. SI:Death Do Us Part

**Secret Invasion- Runaways/Young Avengers**

Xavin has always prided himself as an imperial soldier, a warrior above all else. He knows a battle when he sees one. He knows victory and he knows loss.

He knows they are losing.

Dorrek VIII is still unconscious. Billy is barely breathing through broken ribs while struggling to keep up a healing spell. The only other aside from himself who is not half dead is Tommy, and the boy honestly resembles a headless chicken at this point.

None of them can fight like this, but a fight is coming to them. Already, in the distance, he can hear the approach of those whom he ought to call comrades. Brothers and sisters. Family.

His family is about to kill his friends.

His brothers are about to slaughter the prophesized savior of his race.

There is a rush of wind by his side, and suddenly Tommy is back. He is pale and sweating, not from exertion, but from fear.

"We're officially screwed," he offers intelligently.

This is it. The options are too limited for anything else.

"Speed," he speaks to the other, commanding the boy's attention. "Get the others to safety. I will hold them off."

Tommy looks up to question him, but says nothing. The boy is too busy gawking as he shifts his form, becoming bigger and more muscular, growing blond hair on his head and swapping brown eyes for blue.

He will not fool them for long – he knows he cannot – but he has to try.

"If … when you find my beloved," Xavin starts to say in Dorrek's voice, "Tell her I-"

Suddenly Tommy is not there. And suddenly he is there again. His hands disappear in a blur of motion, and their surroundings shudder. Part of the ceiling comes loose and falls bare inches from his feet. In those brief few seconds, a wall of debris cuts off their pursuers from them.

Tommy stops and drops his hands to his sides. Not even the visor he wears stops the cold, furious glare he has on his face.

"Tell her yourself," he spits out. "I'llscoutahead-"

And just like that, his fellow warrior is gone again.

(to be continued…)


	7. 2912:Enter the Opposition

**What if the Runaways Became the Young Avengers?**

The attack had been on the news when the Young Avengers picked it up, and at once they knew they had to go. There was at least one kid seriously hurt somewhere in Los Angeles who needed help, and there wasn't anyone from the resistance who was stationed there.

It didn't matter to them that Captain America said "no". Captain America had said "no" when they first came together as a team in the first place, and that had not stopped them. Neither would this time.

A quick locating spell was all it took to pinpoint where this group of young runaways were, but in the last place they expected.

"Excuse me, children," their self-appointed speaker told them as soon as they met, "but I believe you are trespassing."

The runaways stared blankly at them for a moment, as though not entirely sure what to make of a group of teenagers in cosplay.

"I thought we agreed to let me handle this…" the leader grumbled, nudging the boy aside to take the front. "We're the Young Avengers. We're here to help."

"… you can't be serious," one of the runaways replied.

"Listen, we saw what happened to your friend, and we think we can help him. If you'd just let us try-"

"No, really," the same boy continued, his finger jabbing toward them and a little downward, "one of you is, like, eight years old."

"I'm _twelve_, jerk!" Bruiser protested at once. Heroine groaned.

"So much for peacefully talking this out…"

"You got that right," one of the two girls spoke up. "You want our friend? You'll have to get pass us."

"We're not the enemy here-"

"HOLY #$%!"

Immediately all of them turned around to find Talkback had snuck over to the bench, and was now towering over Victor's broken form. At once the runaways jumped up.

"Hey! You get away from-!"

"It's that Victor kid! It's _Victorious_! It-"

_**KRAKOOM!**_

And Talkbalk went from the bench to the floor in a burst of blue light. Standing over him was another boy, his eyes glowing and his tight fists crackling with bright blue lightning.

"Don't," the boy growled, "touch him."

"Well," Sister Grimm commented lightly, "this is bad."

Two seconds later, all hell broke loose.

(to be continued…)


	8. Rhymes With

"Eight, nine, ten."

"Ball point pen."

"Spic and span."

"Frying pan."

"Ha! Double sound!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! My turn!"

"Guys! Slow down!"

Tommy ignored Billy's exasperated shout and sped on ahead. With Molly riding on his shoulders, the speedster tore down the hall of the mansion as the mage flew after them with Klara in tow. On either side, the X-Men and their students watched on in puzzlement as every potted plant in the area shot up an extra twenty inches.

"Plug the sink."

"Smile and wink."

"Emma," Cyclops asked quietly, "why is Molly Hayes back here, and why are Wiccan and Speed with her?"

"Now, Scott, you wanted me to invite the newest mutant that showed up so suddenly, and I did. It just so happens young Klara Prast is Molly's new teammate, and Molly refused to let her come here without some peer support."

"Coins go clink."

"Chains all link."

"They can't stay here, especially not those two boys. If Magneto sees them-"

"He won't. They're all decided on leaving soon," the telepath assured him. "I'm just counting how long it takes them."

"Err… pretty in pink?"

"Wolverine STINKS!"

… _snikt_

The party of four came to an abrupt halt with Tommy inches from the tip of a lone, pointy adamantium claw.

"_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh_ timetogo!"

* * *

_... Okay, I admit. I've been sitting on this one for a very, very long time (if you're part of the young avengers community on livejournal, you'll know what I mean). I'm pretty sure I had a reason for not uploading it before. I've since forgotten, so here it is._


	9. 2912:Team Dynamics

It is definitely Victorious – or at least, the boy Victor who swore off his evil future the last time they saw him. The team he's got, on the other hand… not exactly super villain material.

Under his harsh tone and brash gestures, Elijah Bradley is a nervous wreck; but a wreck ready to fight tooth and nail to keep his group safe. Kate Bishop is a little bit better at keeping it together, enough to maintain a civil level of conversation between parties. Were they in any other circumstance aside from this one, Heroine and Sister Grimm agree that they could make fast friends with her. Cassandra Lang shows a way with kids, easily keeping up with Bruiser and the very reluctant Thomas Shepherd. Theodore Altman is so very gentle and compassionate, a calm voice of reason – at least, until Xavin starts gushing over him for being her "prophesized savior" and getting him all flustered.

They're almost normal. They're just kids.

Except…

Heroine distracts herself from the conversation again with a stray glance at the bench, far from where they are. The last boy in the group of runaways – William Kaplan – holds Victor's battered body with a strange tenderness, watching over him with concern and frustration in his eyes. Their exchanged words are in hushed whispers, radiating a closeness she can only liken to hers with Talkback, or Xavin's with Lucy in the Sky. That should be fine by her, if only it were that simple.

Except whenever anyone gets too close – even one of the other runaways – a barrier of lightning flares defensively. William doesn't look up often, but when he does his eyes glow with eerie blue flame. It had taken blood to call the Staff of One, and a moment of clarity afterword for Sister Grimm to call out a spell she had not yet used in his direction. It had taken him a single glare from those fiery eyes to dismiss spell and Staff in a shatter of raw magic. The way Sister Grimm shifted uneasily, the Staff was probably still quivering.

Maybe Victor doesn't have a super villain team because he genuinely doesn't want to become a super villain. Or maybe Victorious doesn't need a team, not when he has the mutant equivalent of a nuclear warhead wrapped around his finger.

There's a war going on, and the Young Avengers had come here looking for comrades.

The last thing any of them needed was another threat to worry about.

* * *

The moment is briefly interrupted by a rush of wind that is Tommy coming up and knocking rapidly on the barrier again, each impact of fist with energy sounding a chorus of hums and zaps.

"Hey Billy! Lemme in! This kid's driving me nuts!"

"And I told you if you wanted out of the barrier, you stay out," William answers bluntly. "I'm trying to focus on Victor right now. You're not helping."

"But I don't even _like_ kids!" Tommy protests. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Improvise."

It takes a full five seconds, maybe six, before Tommy leaves in a second rush of wind.

* * *

"_What do you mean, you said, 'No'!_" Xavin demands hotly. In a swift moment, any star-struck blubbering is lost to an overbearing pang of ultimate betrayal. To be fair, Teddy's not exactly doing much to assert himself in retaliation.

"I can explain, if you would just listen-"

"No, _you_ listen!" she snaps. "The Homeworld is gone! The Skrull Empire is in disarray! Your empire and your _people_ need you now more than ever, and _you said 'No'?_"

"Um…" Lucy in the Sky tries carefully to cut in, "Honey?"

"You have been chosen for the greatest duty and honor! You do not say 'no' to a destiny this important!"

"Xavin, sweetie?"

"With utmost respect and reverence unto your Highness, I find such behavior _highly unacceptable_!"

"_Xavin._"

"_What?_" and the Skrull realizes too late what she just did. She pales, her voice breaking. "Karolina… Beloved, I'm sorry… I was not thinking…"

It was unintentional; they both know that. All is forgiven in a small smile.

"Honey, is it alright if I talk to him for a little while?"

And Xavin obliges at once. Lucy watches her girlfriend's departing back, if only to assure herself that the other will be okay. But when she looks up again, she sees that Teddy has his attention on someone else as well. She follows his gaze.

If William notices their attention on him, he doesn't respond to it.

"… may I ask…" she queries softly, "Does he know?"

Teddy nods his head. He hesitates a little longer, then confesses, "Victor saved his life, you know. Mine, as well… As far as Billy is concerned, Victor will always come first. I can't compete with that."

"Teddy…"

"Yeah, I'm some 'savior' – pining after someone I well know doesn't feel the same way… at least, not about me…" He looks back at her, suddenly so vulnerable. "Tell me, Karolina… How do I take care of an entire Empire when I can't even take care of myself?"

* * *

"Cass, could we borrow you for a second?"

Cassie rejoins Eli and Kate, despite Tommy's desperate "Hey, no!", and the runaways separate from the Young Avengers again, each to their own discussion.

"The Young Avengers are offering to take us in," Kate explains. "At least, until this whole mess is over and done with."

"Except more than half of them don't trust us," Eli adds in a growl. "And honestly? I don't trust them either."

"Cass, your Dad was an Avenger. We need your opinion on this."

"Guys, I can't," she answers awkwardly. "The thing is… I nearly did join them, before… you know, before Victor found us."

"Would you still?"

"… Is this going to be about picking a side?"

* * *

"So what, you're serious?" Talkback asks. "We're taking these guys with us?"

"Only if they agree," Heroine answers. "Though, they don't look too convinced."

"Am I the only one who remembers that Victorious tried to get us killed?"

"Well, there is that one detail…"

"That was before. Maybe now-"

"You sure you want to take that chance?"

"We should help them, Chase."

"Yeah? Who's helping us when he goes evil again and sics Thor Junior on our a-?"

* * *

Victor coughs – it still sounds partway between a wheeze and a creaky whirr. "… wHat'S g0iNg 0n?"

"Stay still," Billy grumbles. "I'm trying to speed up your healing… your resistance to magic isn't helping."

"s0rry…" He gets a scoff in response, but a half-hearted one at best. "…s0 what aRe they tA1king about?"

"Sounds like a recruitment drive to me," Billy tells him. The coldness in his tone returns with it. Victor tests his grip – he is relieved that the boy at least squeezes back.

"IT's pr0bab1y A g00D thing…"

Billy relents. "For them, it is… but not for you. Not for Tom."

Sparks dance at Billy's fingertips all over again, and he lets go just in time. His jaw is set. His thoughts are an open book.

_Not going back to prison. Not letting them take Tom. Not letting them kill you._

_Not going down without a fight…_

He looks back at the Young Avengers. Coincidentally, Talkback looks at him. Their eyes meet… and Billy's burn bright blue again.

* * *

_**KABOOM**_

Everything halts within that one second. Half the kids blink in surprise. The other half startle into readiness for battle.

When nobody storms the place after two more seconds go by, the runaways collectively groan.

"Tommy…"

"She made me do it!" the speedster protests immediately.

"GUYS!" Bruiser whoops aloud instead. "Tommy made a ROCK blow up!"


	10. SI:For Better For Worse

**Secret Invasion - Runaways/Young Avengers (continued)**

An hour of walking between the incident and the present, and Xavin senses that Tommy remains just as angry with him. In between scouting ahead and checking on their wounded, the boy finds no time in between to talk to him again. With his eye on the other's back, Xavin finds himself no closer to the truth.

What he did, anyone else in his position would have done without hesitation. Billy, definitely, would have gladly stepped up to the plate had he been capable of walking at the moment. Tommy himself had risked his life to buy them some time, was still risking his life now by leading the group on their escape. A soldier's life was in service to his superior. Brother would gladly face death for brother. He had been foolish, he admitted that if only to himself, but he had been doing his duty as both. This cold treatment is unjustified.

He hears Dorrek's barely audible groan and is at his side at once – a quick once over assures him that his prince is mending right on schedule, with consciousness only a matter of time. A pained wheeze is like a whisper in his ear, and Tommy is speaking quiet words of reassurance, softly encouraging the brother he is so hesitant to acknowledge. More blue light illuminates the dark tunnel, and Billy's breathing eases ever so slightly. Each sinks back into a healing trance of his own, leaving the other two to watch them in mutual, tense silence.

"Do you know what divorce is?"

Caught off guard by the sudden and voluntary attempt to speak with him, Xavin turns immediately to face Tommy. The boy does not look back, but his eyes are just as hardened. The anger remains, in his eyes as much as his voice.

"It means two people who are supposed to love each other decide to give up. One or both walk out and never come back. They don't stop to think maybe, just maybe, someone is hurting."

Karolina, Xavin realizes at last.

He had perceived a noble sacrifice. Tommy had seen thoughtless abandonment.

"I woke up one morning and my father was gone. My mom still made me go to school … and then I vaporized the building because I couldn't stop being angry. They didn't ask me why or offer to help me, didn't think that maybe I didn't mean for any of it to happen. They just sent me to prison and left me there to rot." He pauses, and for a moment he looks less angry and more … vulnerable.

"… I can still hear those walls falling down around me."

Xavin does not stop looking his way, but he wonders how much he truly understands.

"You still blame them," he guesses anyway.

"Not really," Tommy mutters, "but I'm pretty sure everything could have been better if only they had stayed together."

That one sentence answers many questions. Xavin feels obligation, in turn, to answer one of Speed's own lingering doubts.

"You are sorely mistaken, boy."

Tommy turns on him with bared teeth and a clenched fist. He answers with lax hands at his side and a calm expression.

"I never intended to abandon my beloved. I have every intention of returning to her alive," he explains himself carefully. "Separation is not my desire, but finding her again is."

He senses Tommy's guard dropping, the tension in his shoulders easing. He does not miss a beat and closes the gap between them. Flame crackles to life at his wrists.

"While I appreciate your concern, Speed," he continues in a slightly darker tone, "never insinuate that my love for Karolina is untrue ever again. Is that understood?"

Familiar wariness – the "fear of getting punched" kind that is much preferred – creeps back in that boy's face as he swallows. "Yeah sure. Okay." And as the flames whiff out into thin smoke, he quickly adds "I'llgoscoutsomemore" before disappearing in a rush of wind.

Xavin turns his head in the direction the other went, listening for his presence. A dry cough signals that Billy is rousing.

"… where's Tommy?" he asks, his voice still hoarse but relatively stronger.

"Ahead," Xavin answers simply. "Are you well enough to keep going?"

Billy winces as he gets to his feet, but straightens with sufficient ease. "I'm good."

They each take a side and lift Dorrek to his feet, continuing their way forward as a second rush of wind indicates Tommy covering their flank.

"You should talk with him sometime, once we get out of this," Xavin adds lightly. "And while you do that, you can let him know I apologize … and thank him."

Billy blinks. "What for?"

Xavin does not answer.


	11. Helping Hands

When Chase did not come back, Nico made the call. And in a flash of blue they answered her.

On one side of their temporary shelter, both Runaways and Young Avengers took shifts to watch over Klara and Molly as they slept. Especially Klara, who continued to sniff and shake. Any trace of vegetation was ensured out of her reach.

Teddy had taken one look at Klara curled up in a tight ball, immediately returned to his human-like, less threatening natural form and insisted on a double shift. Having – _watching -_ someone you love die to protect you was something he understood very well. By his insisted third shift, Cassie and Karolina joined him.

On the other side, blue light glowed and Billy's telltale "_IwanthimtohealIwanthimtohealIwanthimtoheal_" chanting hung in the air about them. As they waited, Vision finally joined the main group, still maintaining his go-to "Jonas" identity.

"How's Chase doing?"

"He has stabilized," he answered, "and if he rests properly there should be no permanent damage."

Nico released the breath she had been holding, then turned to Kate. "Thanks for doing this."

"No problem. You would have done the same for us."

There was an awkward silence, both not really knowing what to say in the face of all this. Finally, Nico noticed Eli head outside to watch for trouble.

"What happened to his hand?" she asked, pointing out the unsubtle brace. Kate smirked.

"He broke it punching the Iron Patriot."

"... the who?"

"The Green Goblin in Iron Man Armor," Kate clarified.

"Ah."

It was then that Tommy came back in a rush of wind, Victor hanging off his shoulders and looking woozy. The speedster quickly removed the other from him before handing out bags.

"The one on the right is girl stuff," he added. "Victor picked it, by the way."

"You helped," Victor added from the floor.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Go get sick outside."

Victor stumbled out. Tommy zipped from room to room to hand out the rest of his loot. Soon, it was just Nico, Kate and Vision again.

There was more silence. Finally, Kate broke it with a sigh.

"Nico, I know we've asked this before," she started, "and I know your answer, but … we still want you to come with us. Our teams can help each other. We'll need to look out for each other, now more than ever."

"... we can't," Nico finally answered. "Even with all that's happening... no, _especially_ with all that's happening... we're better off out of uniform and out of public eye. I'm not risking Molly or Klara getting swooped up by the Registration Act and dying before they hit puberty."

Kate winced, but accepted it. "Just promise you'll call us again if... you know."

"I know. And thank you."

"_Whoa_..." Tommy uttered suddenly, actually walking out from Chase's room in a daze. "That's just beyond creepy."

Billy poked his head out right afterward. "Uh, Viz? You wouldn't happen to have any recent footage of Chase, would you?"

"I do." Then Vision turned back and took note of Nico's expression. "... Oh yes, Billy had to change Chase's face to keep the authorities from recognizing him before we could get him out. Should I have mentioned that earlier?"

"Change his..." Nico's eyebrows shot upward as it hit her. "So who does he look like now?"

Vision blinked his "human" eyes for effect before answering: "Are you familiar with a man calling himself Deadpool?"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry!" Billy sputtered. "I had to think of someone who might look like a car wreck victim, and he was the first one to come to mind! Vision, could you please hurry before he-"

From behind him, there was a hoarse but nevertheless horrified scream.

"... He's awake."


	12. 2912:Enter Noh-Varr

It isn't until they hear Karolina scream before any of them realize they're under attack. Cassie has already started growing, and the remaining Young Avengers are rallying as fast as they can.

As Kate dashes by in an effort to find some kind of defense system the hideout might have, Eli charges straight at the force field. Billy is startled enough to lower it before the other can hurt himself.

"Victor!" Eli is shouting already, "Vic, give me my pills back! _Now!_"

"It hAsn't been twenty-four h0urs yet," Victor protests. "IT could kill yoU-"

"If I don't take them now, we're _all_ going to die!" Eli snaps. "Do you have _any_ idea what we're up against?!"

But Victor doesn't back down – that is what still scares them. "Yes, I do." – and they believe him – "Y0u don't have to step in."

In what can only be desperation, Eli suddenly jumps on Victor and grabs at his jacket, already searching him and coming up with nothing. They can hear what should be a battle turning even further out of their favor.

"Damn you, Victor!" Eli shouts again. "That guy just killed the _Skrull_! If I don't get in there, Cassie's next! I can't let anyone else- just give me the MGH and let me _do something_!"

They hear a terrible roar – Heroine's faithful friend Old Lace. That means both of them are down.

The number drops again. Victor finally decides, his shoulders slumping.

"... Billy, give him the vial."

Eli turns sharply, just as Billy pulls the vial of blue pills from his jeans pocket. He starts to open it, and Eli starts to approach him for it.

Their attacker picks that moment to strike. Eli is sent flying, the vial bouncing and rolling across the concrete. Billy immediately turns back to Victor and brings up the force field around him again. In that one moment of distraction-

"Billy, _get down_!"

Teddy has tackled him from the side. Their attacker moves in from the front.

There is blood and pain. Someone is screaming.

Neither gets up again.

The attacker finally turns his attention to Victor, the protective blue shield coming back down without Billy's consciousness to keep it going. Victor remains frozen in place, watching a foot rise over his head.

"... please, n0..." he begs.

"... I'm sorry."

And then their attacker is mowed to the ground with an impact force like that of a speeding truck, the floor giving way beneath him. As the dust clears, he rolls to his feet and looks up at the newest players on the field.

"Hello, sunshine," Tommy greets. He nods down at Bruiser, tucked under his arm with her fists straight out. "Have you met my little friend?"


	13. 2912:Regrouping

_(I feel a need to answer some questions before I jump in again._

_Earth-2912, for those who have not read the mini-issue, is exactly as chapter 7's title says: It is a world where Iron Lad, instead of going straight to present day New York, instead went into the future and saw Victorious destroy the Avengers (the Runaways part of their roster). He then went to present day Los Angeles and recruited the Runaways as the Young Avengers. Victorious followed him through the time stream and took present day Victor Mancha under his wing, the plan to hijack Iron Lad's armor and kill the Young Avengers so no one could stop him. The Young Avengers found them out and fought them off, Victor choosing at the last moment to help them. Victor then stole Kang's time belt and escaped, with the promise that he would never become Victorious and instead walk a new path._

_Which brings us to the 2912 pieces the Crow and I have shown thus far: if Iron Lad never came to New York, what would have happened to the group there? Would they even have been a group? When Victor time-jumped, what did he see? What choices would he make?_

_Needless to say, this one has been both the most thoughtful and most fun mini-series run out of the rest, if only for all the possibilities._

_Oh yeah, and the robot love triangle thing: trust us, we're going somewhere with that.)_

* * *

_He doesn't remember much, doesn't fully recall the how, the why, or even the who. He just knows Victor remains safe in the force field._

_Eli is on the ground already, his capsule of MGH rolling across the concrete. He hears the dinosaur's roars cut off into a pained gurgle and choking from Heroine._

_He doesn't hear their attacker coming, but he sees a familiar shade of green before he is tackled from the side._

_He hears the impact. He hears Teddy scream. Under the weight of his teammate, still falling too fast, he feels pain._

_He feels nothing._

"_**WAKE UP!**_"

And then he feels everything: Fire in his shoulder. Bile in the back of his throat. Warm dampness down his neck and dry stickiness all the way down his arms. A strong arm around his shoulders holding him up.

"Easy," Victor tells him – and the fact Victor is there, intact, and not a sparking pile of circuits under the force field can only mean a significant amount of time has passed since he passed out.

"What-" he has to stop, a spike of pain shooting through his head.

"We were attacked," Victor tells him. "If it weren't for Tommy and Molly, who knows how much more damage he would have caused."

He raises a hand to touch the back of his head. Stings there... it takes double the focus to start a healing spell, even more so to keep it moving. Still too slow, but at least it works; the echos ringing in his ears start to clear, to allow him to hear the others talking.

It sinks in. "... Who...?"

"Who was taken? Teddy, Xavin and Karolina were snatched while we were distracted. Chase was still attached to our culprit when he, well, escaped with help..." Victor's hint is big enough: the Registration Act was responsible. "Gert, I _wore_ that armor – since when can it phase?"

"Don't ask me – Chase messes with it when he thinks no one's watching."

"Come on, Nico, _where are they?_" Bruiser practically yells at her teammate.

"Molly, calm down," Heroine speaks beside her, her voice cracking under pressure. "Let Nico focus."

"This isn't about focus!" Sister Grimm snaps, clearly upset herself. "The Staff of One needs command words I haven't used yet, finding them and getting there sound more like two spells than one to me, and... and... _and I wasted so many stupid useless spells already on that fast freak I don't think I can do two!_"

"I can do it."

The remaining Young Avengers look just as surprised as he feels. He feels Victor squeeze his shoulder – he can't tell if it's out of support or worry – and he continues before he loses his nerve: "I can find them, and I can get us to them... but you'll have to give me a boost to make it work."

Heroine and her dinosaur approach, seeming to give him a once-over. She doesn't trust him enough, he notices, but she doesn't have a choice.

"... Are you sure?" she asks anyway.

Billy lowers his hand from his head, lifting it into his own view. Red and sticky … and not all of it is his.

Whoever took Teddy had hurt him first.

"I'm getting my friend back," he answers her, "and I'm going to make them pay."

Victor seems uncomfortable at the prospect. Kate looks down, picking at her blouse. Eli reaches to take her fidgety hand in his. Cassie has shrunk a few inches below her normal height, shivering under her torn clothes and Heroine's cloak. Tommy has his hand awkwardly touching her shoulder... and wrapped around his waist is Bruiser, quietly sniffling.

Finally, Victor nods sharply. "Do it."

Sister Grimm points the Staff of One at him, breathes deep and calls out:

"_**Adrenaline Rush.**_"


End file.
